roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
The Titan Tournament (Sign up to Join.)
Greetings everyone, welcome to the Titan Tournament! This will be I, Jaredthefox92's first every hosted large scale tournament designed just for your characters! In this tournament your character must face off against not only other characters, but powerful boss ones as well so that they may claim the title of a Titan! This tournament will not only take place on the wikia, but also skype! However, I will make sure everyone has a fair shot to win it. Let the Tournament of Titans begin! Participants: (You must sign up so that I may keep track.) *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *w0rkinprogress *RedRush3999 *Saren *Xtarhaven *Shadow Amethyst *ApolloFlare *Brudikai222 *ImNotCalledDave *Joshua the Hedgehog *Noahc2015 *Trisell Chronos Involved Characters: (You register your character here.) Contestants: *Carmet *shad *Komerl *Hectic *Kallus Ibrahim *Vul *Michael The Fox *Lunas the Hedgehog *Axel the Hedgehog *Rock the Cat *Joshua Sentrium Burns Spectators: *Rynk Hellborn (For now at least) *Urd *Zendred (For now.) Rules: (By registering you agree to abide by these.) #Jared is GM, therefore if I make a call it is final. #Chaos powered characters can join,' but they must be balanced' and Jared will decide how they match up if there is an interference. #If there is a problem with magic vs science I, Jaredthefox92 will weigh in these for results. Trust my judgement on this. #Standard roleplaying rules apply, no goddmodding, auto-hitting, powerplaying, ect. (Failure to comply after I give out a warning will result in a disqualification.) #The arena may change, with various things added to spice up a match. However, un-authorized destruction of the arena will not be tolerated. ' #'I may throw in boss characters. 'These bosses maybe tougher to face, but they cannot climb the latter and I will take into account their place when deciding the results if they are not clear cut. '''Boss battles are more for fun. ' #'I will allow only one character per person. '(My bosses are the only exception, however they cannot 'win' the tournament. ) Choose your best! #2v2 Team Battles will count as bonus battles, the winning team won't climb the latter, but they will receive a 'bonus' in their next match that does count for them as an advantage. #Thou shall not kill.' ''If your character becomes an edgelord, he will be killed. He who lives by the sword will die by the sword. #Damage won't carry over into the next match, neither will status elements. (Medics are standing by.) #Your character can be a spectator, and there will be a hub for dialogue. (Give me time to work on that. ^^') #I will add items for collection and perhaps even obstacles in the forms of various stages, (think Smash Bros stages perhaps.) Items (Note: These may spawn randomly or maybe turned on/off due to each match.) *Ophelia's Pills: Basically Super Mushrooms, they make your character grow into a giant! *Mountain Dew: Basically the Bunnyhood, they invigorate your character with energy and makes them move really fast! *Donutsteel: Basically the metal box, they turn your character into a metal version for the duration! *Chainsword: Basically a beam sword, use this to fence against your foes! *Baila's Thunderbolt: Toss this to zap your opponents! *Baila's Thunderbolt: Toss this to zap your opponents! *Green Emerald - User can cast Chaos Control once *The Wabbit - The Mr. Saturn equivalent Custom Stages: (To add one speak with Jaredthefox92 for approval. They will be listed below when accepted.) *Genesis City (Josh's) *The Standard (Default easy stage) *Grief's Bedroom (Jaredthefox92's.) *Green Hill Zone (Classic, just like in Brawl.) *Castle Hellervein (Trisell Chronos.) *Streets of Siag (Jaredthefox92) Category:Tournaments Category:Sign Ups Category:Sonic Fandom Related Category:Skype Related